Sweet Talk 101
by StrippedSmile
Summary: When Lana decides to go to Paris, she suggests that Chloe come with her, and Chloe's quick to accept. While they're there, Chloe meets someone new.


Title: Sweet Talk 101  
Pairing: Chloe/Jason, Lana/OC Original Character  
Spoilers: Season 3, kind of.  
Short summary: When Lana decides to go to Paris, she suggests that Chloe come with her, and Chloe's quick to accept. While they're there, Chloe meets someone new.  
Start: April 12th, 1:42 PM  
End: May 01, 7:00 PM  
Note: Kay, so, I decided to start doing a time for when I start a chapter, and a time for when I end it so I know how long it takes me to do a chapter. It's just a little test thing, go with it. Oh, and if your a regular reader of mine, I like to make Lana Chloe's silly best friend. So she's completely out of character. Go with that too.

* * *

"HEY! HEYYY! TURN DOWN YOUR MUSIC, JACKASS!"

"MAKE ME!"

Chloe sighed in frustration as she shoved down her book. She turned to Lana, giving her a glare. "Are you gonna let someone _living by us_ have his music on full blast night and day?"

"I tried making him turn it down yesterday." Lana shrugged as she dipped her spoon in her ice cream.

Chloe did _not_ come to Paris with Lana to live by some bastard who NEVER shut off his music.

"I'm going to go over there, and if you don't wanna help.."

"Not really."

"You suck." Chloe sighed, standing up from her desk.

"Good luck." Lana shrugged, watching Chloe rush out of the apartment. She saw the door a few feet away from their's and stomped over to it. She knocked hard on it. When he didn't answer, her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she kicked at it repeatedly until he opened it, just missing his knee. She looked up the face him.

Wow.

Chloe brushed off how gorgeous he looked and got right in his face. "Listen, if you don't turn off your damn music, I will _not_ be held responsible for my actions."

The man in front of her did nothing but smirk down at her. He crossed his arms and lowered his head so they were inches apart. "Make. Me."

"I don't wanna hurt you." Chloe responded, cockily. The man chuckled and held his finger below his nose.

"Aw, you're cute, kid." He smiled.

"I'm not a kid. I'm almost eighteen, thanks."

"Whoa, a whole eighteen!" He put up his hands as if surprised. Chloe narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Look, _kid_, I'm not too keen to taking little girls orders, so if you don't mind.."

"I'm not a little girl!" Chloe shouted. "What are you, eighteen?"

"Nineteen."

"Whoa, a whole nineteen." Chloe mocked and rolled her eyes. "Turn down your music or I'll call the landlord." She frowned, turning away from him.

"I didn't catch your name?" He called back at her.

"There was a reason for that." Chloe said in annoyance, not turning back to talk to his face.

"Oh, come on, stop being so uptight!" He followed her and grabbed her wrist. "I'm Jason Teague."

Chloe turned and looked down at Jason's hand. She rolled her eyes and ripped it away from his. "Chloe Sullivan. Seriously, turn down your stupid music." She snapped, turned, and left him there to re-enter her apartment. She slammed the door and turned to Lana, who had a spoon hanging out of her mouth. Lana smiled and took it out.

"So, how'd it go?" Lana asked, grinning cheekily at her best friend.

"Shut up." Chloe retorted.

"That good?" Lana tilted her head as Chloe brushed past her. "I know, he's hot, right?"

"More like disgusting." Chloe frowned, grabbing her bag. "Not hot. I'm going to get a coffee or something. You gonna come?"

"Nope, I have ice cream. Who needs coffee when you have PISTACHIO ice cream?" Lana rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, pushing her spoon into her mouth again.

"Because coffee is better." Chloe frowned. "By the way, caramel is way better than pistachio. Bye." Chloe grinned and ran out of the room before Lana could protest angrily

* * *

Chloe examined the map while bringing the hot coffee to her lips, sipping slowly and putting it back down. She sighed and closed it, stuffing it into her bag. Her head snapped up when she heard someone sit at her table. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here Mr. Teague?"

"Oh please, my name is Jason." Jason rolled his eyes, waving his hand at her.

"Anyway." Chloe sighed. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to get some coffee and saw my favorite neighbor and sat by her, what else does it look like?" Jason grinned cockily, clasping his hands together.

"Well, thank you for that kind thought, but I'd rather not talk to a jackass." Chloe smiled sarcastically, grabbing her bag to get up.

"I saw you were kind of confused with that map, need any help?" Jason brushed off her comment and followed her.

"I can get on just fine, thanks."

"I've lived here a while, I can show you around." Jason pushed on as she exited the coffee shop. He continued to follow and Chloe rolled her eyes and turned.

"I can get on just fine, thanks." Chloe repeated, then turned again.

"I know this really cool bar nearby, I go to it a lot." Jason continued, ignoring her last statement. Chloe sighed and decided to ignore him. "Almost every night. I could take you there if you wanted."

"Okay." Chloe stopped and turned to face him, crossing her arms. "If I go with you to this bar, will you leave me alone for the rest of the day?"

"Pick you up at 8?"

"Whatever."

"Sounds good." Jason grinned and turned away from her. Chloe sighed and shook her head, turning the separate way.

"Loser.."


End file.
